


Young Sirius Black’s Motorcycle

by shessocold



Series: Christmas '77 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Remus and Lily are very fond of their boyfriends.





	Young Sirius Black’s Motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouBlitheringIdiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouBlitheringIdiot/gifts).



“They have no idea we can hear them, right? They're not doing it on purpose?”

“Nope,” confirmed Remus, grinning, and he refilled her glass. “They're just, well, clueless. In more ways than one, if I'm hearing correctly. _'Complicated and slippery'_?” 

Lily grimaced slightly, sipping her Firewhisky. 

“He's getting better, to his credit. He really is. And it's not like I have much experience either, so maybe I shouldn't be too hard on him... but I mean, at least I got him to trim his nails properly. That was a huge improvement.” 

Remus beckoned Lily forward. 

“When we first got together,” he said, in a very quiet voice, “Sirius had no idea that you are allowed to slip a bit of your tongue inside the other person's mouth when you snog someone. He got _extremely_ flustered when I did it to him for the first time.” 

“But I thought he dated that girl Marlene for a bit,” said Lily, suppressing a fit of giggles. “How could he possibly not know?” 

“He did! That's what makes it even funnier. I don't know if she had a very formal style of kissing or what, but she really did not teach him anything useful at all. Even worse, sometimes he does this bizarre thing where he starts intensely rubbing my earlobe, and as he does it he glances at me like he's expecting me to go insane with pleasure. Sometimes I wonder if it's stuff she used to make him do for a laugh – maybe for a dare, I don't know. I can't bring myself to ask him,” he said, very fondly. 

“Well, to be fair, maybe there wasn't much of a spark between them because, you know. Because he prefers boys.” 

“No, no,” said Remus, very amused, shaking his head. “He was _obsessed_ with her, I remember we used to tease him mercilessy about it. He spent ages trying to work out a way to impress her, you know, because she's a couple of years older than us and he didn't think he'd have a chance. You can imagine what sorts of wooing plans he and James were able to come up with when we were in our fifth year...” 

“Yeah,” said Lily, doing a pretty accurate impression of James' hair ruffling routine. Remus snorted into his glass. “God, they were completely insufferable back then,” she added, shaking her head. 

“We were idiots,” agreed Remus, grinning. “But he was already pretty cute, by then, so she eventually noticed him and asked him on a date – well, no, she basically _told_ him they were going to Hogsmeade together, and that she expected him to behave sensibly. I thought James was going to die, he was laughing so much at the way she preemptively scolded him. But then of course Sirius reminded him that you had called him a toerag and everything, and that shut him up pretty quickly.” 

Lily went slightly red. 

“I can't believe how much things have changed,” she said, taking a contemplative sip. “If you'd told me a couple of years ago that I was going to spend New Year's Eve at Sirius Black's place... if you'd told me I was going to become James Potter's _girlfiend_!” 

“Yeah, same for me,” said Remus. “Well, obviously not the part about hanging out at Sirius' place, but I never thought he'd become my boyfriend. You never really think you have a chance with someone who looks like Sirius, do you? Even if you know he's a bit of an idiot,” he said, very affectionately. 

“Very true," agreed Lily. “He looks really impressive, until you get to know him. My theory is that it's mainly his eyebrows,” she said, a bit of liquor slopping out of her glass as she leaned closer to Remus. “They are so very dark and expressive. They make him look like he should be, I don't know, a cruel prince, or something. Riding in on a huge black war horse, possibly in a suit of armour.” 

“ _A cruel prince_?” repeated Remus, basically voiceless with laughter. “Because of his eyebrows? Lily, are you drunk?” 

“Maybe a bit,” allowed Lily, taking another sip. “Mind you, I stand by my eyebrow analysis.” 

“Oof,” said Remus, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. “Sirius on horseback, what an image. But you know what?” he said, in a conspirational tone. “He does have a motorcycle. A _flying_ one.” 

“Does he look sexy on it?” 

“Extremely sexy,” said Remus, nodding meaningfully. “It's almost too much to bear.” 

“James looks incredible when he's playing Quidditch,” said Lily, dreamily. “Even back then when I thought he was the most irritating person alive, I used to go watch his matches just to see him fly. Once we go back to school, I have half a mind to get him to meet me somewhere while wearing his Quidditch robes.” 

“We're so lucky,” commented Remus, grinning. 

“We are,” agreed Lily, leaning back against the kitchen wall. “Here's to a wonderful 1978 with our sexy, sexy boyfriends!” she half-shouted, raising her almost empty glass. 

“To our sexy boyfriends!” repeated Remus, clinking his glass against hers and downing its contents in a single gulp. “And to whatever nonsense they'll get up to in the coming year.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe James never told Lily about Sirius' motorcycle. He's probably afraid she'd take a liking to him instead.


End file.
